The Jungle Book of Jane Porter: Part 5
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "Part 4," Jane, Tarzan and Archimedes board the RMS Titanic to New York where Archimedes is to receive an honorary doctorate from New York University. Meanwhile, the sister of one of Tarzan's enemies wants revenge for his death and will stop at nothing to obtain it, even after the ship has hit an iceberg.
1. Getting Information

Disclaimer 1: I do not own "Tarzan," or its characters. They are property of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the Walt Disney Company.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own "The Lion King," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company.

"The Jungle Book of Jane Porter: Part 5"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Getting Information"

It was a cold and rainy night in London, England and the science community in the country was stirring with excitement as the news about Archimedes Porter receiving an honorary degree from New York University was spreading from person to person. Many believe that Professor Porter, who had been living in Africa for some time with his daughter, Jane Porter and her husband Tarzan, truly deserved such an honor.

However, not all were a celebratory mood as was evident at a small tavern in the east end of London. For at that moment, a cloaked figure was reading the newspaper that showed Archimedes and Tarzan on the cover. The figure looked at the paper, before slamming it down on the table.

"Hmph," she said, huffily. "Imagine, a man such as Archimedes Q. Porter with an ape man that killed my brother as a son-in-law. It's such a shame that his loving daughter, Jane Porter, couldn't marry someone who was of higher status, let alone civilized."

She then beckoned over to a man, dressed in a suit and tie, to come sit next to her. The man then pulled out a huge bag of money and placed it on the table, along with tickets for a voyage on the ship _RMS Titanic_. This pleased the woman, who first looked at the bag and up to the man next to her.

"Well done, Hobbs," she chuckled, picking up the tickets with her gloved hand. "You managed to get us ticket on the ship where Archimedes and his family will travel on. Now, all we need is some information."

The cloaked figure then pointed to a man dressed in a sailor suit and motioned him to come to the table. The figure chuckled and came over to them as he sat down and received the bag of money from the cloaked figure's manservant.

"Now," she began, looking at the sailor. "I want you to tell me about…Tarzan."

"Are you sure that you want to know about Tarzan?" he asked, taking the money. "It will cost you, you know."

"That's why we have paid you," replied the figure. "Now, tell us, my friend. Is he really a savage as the people have made him out to be?"

The sailor looked back at the cloaked figure and gave her a sly smile upon seeing what her intentions were. For he knew that Tarzan was a man of great renown and whatever detail he was going to say to this cloaked figure was what he already knew about Tarzan to begin with.

"He is every bit as savage as people have made him out to be," began the sailor. "It's all in the eyes, cold bloodied and hungry, like a beast if you will take my meaning, milady."

"Now, it is more than likely that he will be accompanying the Professor and Jane to New York," said the cloaked figure. "So, it is not like that he has been in the civilized world before. In fact, many notable people of all walks of life will be on the _Titanic_ ranging from the richest man in the world to the poorest man in the world."

The figure was silent for a moment, before handing the sailor the newspaper with Tarzan and Archimedes on the cover. The sailor looked at the paper for a moment, before turning his attention back to the cloaked figure.

"But, I will pay you even more extra if you tell me how I will see through his civilized disguise," continued the figure.

"Hmm, depends," said the sailor, flipping a coin into the air. "But, you won't find him in first class cabins, milady. From what I hear, Tarzan and his family will most likely travel in the second or third class."

"A man like Professor Porter would not allow for himself and those closest to him to travel in third class," replied the figure. "Why, Archimedes would pay extra for Tarzan to be placed in the first class section of the ship. But, pray tell, depends on what? Tell me, on what?"

"Depends on how many men aboard the Titanic will be walking around wearing loincloths and such," laughed the sailor, thinking that this was now becoming more of a joke than anything. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and turned back to the figure and her manservant with a strong glare.

"But be warned, milady," he said, as he made his way to the door of the tavern. "I'd take care if I were you. Tarzan is someone who you will not want to underestimate."

"My friend," said the figure, pulling back the hood on her cloak, to reveal a woman with long dark brown hair in a neat bun and gold earrings on her ears. "It is Tarzan who should not underestimate me."

The woman then beat her hands, with the gold cane that she held in them. The sailor then took his money and walked off into the rainy night, shutting the door behind them.

"Do we leave for Southampton tonight, Lady Waltham?" asked Hobbs, looking over to her.

"Yes, Hobbs," she replied, evilly. "We must return to the estate and gather my belongings at once. I want to make sure that Tarzan pays for what he did to my beloved brother and suffers the same way as I once did."

Lady Waltham then reached into her cloak and pulled out a small gold locket and opened the cover to reveal a picture with her and a muscular man that was all too familiar to her.

"I promise you, Clayton, my dear brother," Lady Waltham thought to herself as she and Hobbs left the tavern. "That Tarzan will pay for what he did to you and I will avenge you in whatever way possible…no matter how it takes."

And with that, Lady Waltham left the tavern to start her plan of action against Tarzan and his family…aboard the greatest ship ever built.


	2. Departing for England

Chapter 2

"Departing for England"

While Lady Waltham and her manservant journeyed in the rain from London to Southampton for the long voyage aboard _Titanic_, it was a another clear sunny day in the jungles of Africa where Jane, Tarzan and Archimedes were preparing for their own voyage to Southampton aboard a steamship that Dumont had arranged to take them there. In the days leading up to this, they had been down at the trading post picking out clothes for the ceremony and anything else that would sustain them for the journey that they were about to undertake.

"There, all done," said Jane, cheerfully as she finished packing her dress that she planned to wear to the ceremony. "Don't you think this will do, Tarzan? Monseiur Dumont says it's the best one he's gotten."

"If it makes you comfortable," he replied as Jane then walked over and collected Tarzan's father's suit. "But, it is nice that your father is being recognized for his work. Do you think that it will happen to me?"

Jane was silent at the thought, as she knew that Tarzan had been recognized somewhat based on the visitors who frequently came to the jungle. Nevertheless, she sensed that Tarzan longed to be recognized on the level that Archimedes was on.

"Like receiving an honorary doctorate," said Jane as she pulled her yellow and blue dresses from her closet. "You'd have to be in the field of education for as long as Daddy is. Besides, I like you just the way you are, Tarzan. I didn't need to marry someone who was rich and had an education."

Tarzan felt slightly better at that, knowing that Jane would like him just the way he was. Although, doing something heroic in the eyes of the civilized public would make him understand just how important he truly was. After all, he was fascinated with London looked when they were in the city for Archimedes' knighthood by the king of England.

"Oh, there you are," said Archimedes, who was walking into the room with a piece of paper in his hands. "I was just wondering what you think about my speech I am going to give."

"Is it done?" asked Jane, excitedly, closing up her suitcase. "Please tell us about it, daddy."

"All right, he began, looking down at the paper and clearing his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen of New York university, I am honored to receive this prestigious honor that you present to me, today. I would like to thank my beautiful daughter, Jane and her handsome husband, Tarzan, as well as all of my colleagues in the field of science for their undying support in the pursuit I follow. In addition…uh…"

Archimedes' strong start to his speech, was only met with stutters that he was producing through his mouth.

"I guess that I will still need to do a little more work," chuckled Archimedes in embarrassment. "It's going to be the best, Jane and Tarzan, even if I die trying to finish it."

Jane chuckled at her father's fain attempt and snatched the paper from his hands and looked down at it. After a moment, she handed it back to him and chuckled slightly.

"It doesn't look too bad," she replied. "Still, you are right, it could use a little work if you ask me."

Archimedes agreed and then returned to working on his speech. A little while later, they all made their way down to the trading post where they were waiting for the steamship to take them to England. Tarzan was slightly sad to leave his jungle behind, but he did say goodbye to all his jungle friends and also to Simba, who had agreed to keep an eye on the jungle in addition to the Pride Lands.

However as they waited for the ship to arrive, Tarzan couldn't help but notice Jane was starting to look a little sick. Her face was starting to look like her green skirt and this was starting to get Tarzan a little worried.

"Jane, are you all right?" wondering Tarzan, upon seeing his wife not feeling well. "You look sick."

"Sick?" asked Jane, surprisingly, looking back at Tarzan. "Why do you think I look sick, Tarzan? It's probably nothing."

"If you say so," replied Archimedes, who looked a little worried like Tarzan. "I don't want you getting sick for my ceremony."

Just then, they all heard the sounds of a horn blowing in the distance and they all saw a steamship coming towards them, the steam slowly receding as it slowed towards the docks. After a moment, the steamship stopped and the gangplank was lowered.

"Guess there is no turning back now," said Archimedes as he took his suitcase up to the deck and handed it to the deckhand.

"Shall we, Tarzan?" asked Jane, bending her elbow to him. Tarzan then hooked his elbow with hers and they walked up the gangplank, arm in arm. Once they were aboard, the whistle blew and the ship departed the docks as Dumont and his son, Antoine, bade them farewell.

"Good luck to you all!" he called to them. "And don't worry, your jungle is in safe hands!"

They all waved at Dumont until the ship was out of the sight of the trading post. But, as their journey began, what no one believed was that in the cargo hold, a suitcase that belonged to Archimedes was moving and two voices belonging to a meerkat and a warthog were heard.

"Hey, Pumbaa," whispered Timon from inside the suitcase. "How long do we have to stay in here?"

"Until we get off the boat," replied Pumbaa from inside the suitcase. "Until then, we stay in here."

"But, I need to breathe!" protested Timon, trying to get out. "Who wants to be stuck in here with a pig that…"

Just then, a loud noise came from behind Pumbaa's rear end and Timon groaned in disgust at what just happened inside.

"I had to ask," he said bitterly, as the suitcase filled with the foul odor of Pumbaa's gas.

So, the voyage to Southampton and the Titanic had begun…


	3. Morning Sickness

Chapter 3

"Morning Sickness"

For the next two days, Jane, Tarzan and Archimedes sat aboard the steamship as it got nearer and nearer to Southampton. However, there were days when Jane was not feeling well and this caused a slight concern to Tarzan and Archimedes, who felt that Jane should see a doctor.

"I'm perfectly fine, you two," Jane protested as they had dinner that night. "It's just nerves on going on the Titanic. It's the greatest ship built by man, you know."

"Why, I am excited just as much as you, dear Jane," replied Archimedes, feeling slightly concerned for his daughter. "But, you show that something is amiss with you. Every time that you get a stomachache, you always look like you are going to pass out or worse."

"If it makes you feel better," said Jane. "Then I will see the doctor before we go on the Titanic. I certainly don't want to frighten anyone, but I assure you that I am perfectly fine."

However, shortly after saying that, Jane began to feel sick again and feeling that she was about to cough up gunk, she quickly darted out of the room and into a washroom as Archimedes and Tarzan ran close behind her. Running to the washroom, they saw Jane, bending down on the floor and throwing up into a latrine.

"It's all right, Jane," said Archimedes, comfortably. "Let it all out, we'll go to the doctor and he'll find out what is wrong."

Jane threw up some more and then rose back to her feet as Archimedes helped her to her feet. He then walked Jane out of the washroom and to the ship's doctor, who immediately took her in.

For the next few hours, Tarzan and Archimedes waited for news on Jane's condition. As they waited, they both thought that maybe could have eaten something a few days earlier that made her sick, or could it be that the events of recent may have caused her to react by getting sick. But, the two of them knew that Jane was ill and that she needed to be looked at.

"Professor? Tarzan?" asked the doctor, peeking out from behind his door. "Jane's resting comfortably if you want to come in and see her."

"That's nice," replied Archimedes, as he and Tarzan rose to their feet. "How is she, doctor?"

"I'll tell you when you come in," said the doctor.

Tarzan and Archimedes then walked into the room and saw Jane lying asleep on a bed with an IV in her arm and dressed in a nightgown. Her yellow shirt, green skirt, stockings and boots were laid next to her along with her undergarments. Jane then weakly turned over to Tarzan and Archimedes and smiled at them, almost as if she was glad to see them.

"I've done some tests on her, Professor," said the doctor. "It appeared that Jane had been experiencing morning sickness and I felt it was necessary to determine whether she was pregnant or not."

This caused the entire room to fall silent upon hearing what the doctor had said. Here was Archimedes, on his journey to being recognized by the American people and now, he was waiting for word on whether his daughter was pregnant.

"Well, is she, doctor?" asked Archimedes, clutching his daughter's hand tightly. "Is she impregnated?"

"I won't know for sure until the morning, Professor," replied the doctor. "I've already done a pregnancy test on her and if the test comes up positive….then you are going to be a grandfather and you are going to be a father, Tarzan."

Both Tarzan and Archimedes were shocked to hear this news and the thought of having a child made them both excited and nervous at the same time. Archimedes had always wanted a grandchild, but was unable to get one since his daughter was in the jungle. However, that all changed when Jane met Tarzan and their lives had never been the same since.

As for Tarzan, he was confused as to how he could have a child to call his own. Being raised in the jungle, he didn't understand the value of having children and was confused on how he was going to address this issue with the professor.

"Jane is going to have a human child?" he asked the doctor. "A child like I was?"

"Indeed so, Tarzan," replied the doctor. "You will have a child to call your own. But again, I will not fully understand until the morning."

Tarzan was still confused by this, but the only thing about pregnancies he remembered was seeing the female gorilla's give birth to their children. Up until this moment, all he thought was gorilla's having children and not people like him and Jane.

"When will Jane awaken?" asked Archimedes as he and Tarzan got to the door.

"I've put her in a sleeping state," replied the doctor. "You can come back in the morning and see her and hopefully by then, her pregnancy test will have been done."

So, Tarzan and Archimedes returned to their staterooms that night as the steamship was now off the coast of Portugal and at this rate they would be able to arrive in Southampton by morning. The next morning, just as the doctor had said, they walked down to his office and saw Jane now awake and back to her old self.

"Jane, I was worried about you," said Tarzan, walking over towards her. "Are you feeling all right?"

"The doctor has some news for both of you," said Jane, weakly, but with a smile on her face. "Tarzan, we could become parents."

Although Tarzan was still confused, he could see that Jane was happy about it and this made him happy too. A few moments later, the doctor came out of his lab and looked down at Jane, Tarzan and Archimedes with a smile on his face.

"I have some very exciting news for you all," he said, happily. "The vile turned blue and this means that you are indeed pregnant, Jane. You are going to bring a child into this world."

Tears began to form at the corners of Jane's eyes, upon hearing this and soon, Archimedes was also starting to cry as well, for they were indeed going to have a child of their very own and Tarzan was going to have an heir to his jungle throne.

As the celebration continued, the steamship was nearing Southampton and the next part of their journey to America was about to begin. However, little did they realize it, Lady Waltham and her manservant, Hobbs, were also waiting, determined to make Tarzan pay for what he did to her brother…


	4. April 10, 1912

Chapter 4

"April 10, 1912"

A few days after learning that she was pregnant, Jane arrived in Southampton along with her husband and father. After spending the night in a nearby inn, they all awoke the morning of April 10, 1912 excited to be on their way to America aboard the greatest ocean liner ever built by man. People all came from all corners of the world from Asia to Africa and from Europe to North and South America. It was an amazing sight to see and Tarzan had never seen anything like it. This was his first time on an ocean liner after all and it was far more different than the jungles of Africa.

"Oh, daddy, can you believe it?" gasped Jane, who was wearing her yellow dress for this moment, staring up at the ship. "Here we are, about to board the greatest ship ever built."

"Why, you can be blasé about some things, Jane, but not about Titanic," replied Archimedes. "It's more than 100 feet longer than its sister, Mauritania, and far more luxurious."

But, all Jane could do was continue to marvel at its wonders and she almost bumped into someone who was carrying loads of luggage. This made her watch where she was going.

"So, they say it is unsinkable," said Jane.

"It is unsinkable, Janey," added Archimedes, who was checking his pocket watch. "God himself could not sink this ship."

Still, some believed that the ship was unsinkable, while others thought that Titanic was just like any other ship built by man…they all had flaws to consider. After a few moments, Archimedes beckoned for Jane and Tarzan to move forward as it was time to board. As they walked on the gangplank, Tarzan took sight of several of the ship's crew members examining people in a strange manner.

"Jane," asked Tarzan, directing her attention to what was going on below them. "What is happening to those people?"

"Well," said Jane. "They are third class passengers, Tarzan. They must be inspected for anything that could be hazardous to us. Fortunately, we are second class passengers, so we don't have to go through that process. Now, come along."

Tarzan could not help but feel sorry for them, but he had to get aboard the ship and join his fellow passengers. However, once Tarzan came on board, he began to take notice of all the ends and ends of hallways that made up the ship. After a few moments, they were directed to their stateroom, which consisted of several rooms with one bedroom each for Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes.

"How come we can't sleep together, Jane?" wondered Tarzan. "Don't we always sleep together?"

"To be honest, Tarzan, I don't know why," replied Jane, looking confused just as much as Tarzan. "We are husband and wife, after all. Can't these people accept the fact that husbands and wives sleep together?"

Of course, that was going to be the case and Tarzan and Jane would sleep together. He and Jane were married and what they did was their own business and no one else's. Besides, she was pregnant and Tarzan was going to do everything in his power to be there for her. Suddenly, Jane began to moan slightly, but managed to quickly rebound.

"What's the matter?" asked Tarzan, as he placed his hand on his wife's neck.

"Nothing," groaned Jane, trying to keep her balance. "My stomach is just acting up again. It's because I am wearing a corset."

"Well, then take it off," suggested Tarzan, only to get a deep, hard stare from Jane.

Suddenly, they noticed one of the suitcases was moving wildly and Tarzan walked over to see what it was. Carefully opening it up, the suitcase opened to reveal a meerkat and a warthog that had been hiding inside it for some time.

"Goodness Gracious," gasped Jane, jumping back in surprise. "Timon, Pumbaa, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we figured you needed company on this journey," explained Timon. "We asked Simba and he said it was all right."

"Yeah," added Pumbaa. "Simba said that it was all right, as long as we stuck together and did nothing wrong."

Still, there was a foul odor coming from Pumbaa as he was still releasing the gas that he had been holding in his stomach for a day or two.

"You can stay with us on one condition," said Jane, firmly. "If you are going to do something revolting, please don't do it in front of us."

Both Timon and Pumbaa nodded at this, promising not to do what they had done for the past few days. Suddenly, the sounds of the Titanic's horn blared and Archimedes knocked on the door of the bedroom to which Jane responded by opening it up.

"Guess we are about to start our adventure," he said to them. "We might as well go on deck and bid everyone goodbye."

So, they left Timon and Pumbaa behind as they all made their way up to the deck of the ship to join all the other passengers in saying goodbye to all those on deck. At noon on the dot, Titanic pushed back from the dock with the help of tugboats, blaring its horn as Jane, Tarzan and Archimedes raced up on deck and began shouting to the people below.

"Goodbye!" called Jane, much to Tarzan's confusion.

"Do you know anyone?" cried Tarzan.

"Of course not, that's the point," cried Jane. "Goodbye, I'll miss you!"

"Goodbye," added Archimedes, who had strong lungs for an old man. "I'm going to never forget you!"

The sea of goodbyes continued as the Titanic started it's engines and remained pulled by the tugboats until it got out into the open waters, where the tugboats released their grip on the ship and allowed Titanic to mover further and further out to sea. But not everyone was out to say goodbye to those on land, as Lady Waltham sat in her stateroom looking down at her locket.

"Soon, my dear brother," she thought to herself. "You will be avenged…"


	5. Stopping at Cherbourg

Chapter 5

"Stopping at Cherbourg"

Following it's departure from England, Titanic began to make its way down from the coast of England to Cherbourg, France, for one of two stops before going full speed ahead to the Atlantic Ocean. During the stop at Cherbourg, Tarzan was wondering why they had stopped and thought that they were in New York already.

"Why did we stop Jane?" he asked her as they made their way down to dinner, with Tarzan and Jane dressed in the clothes they wore to Archimedes' knighting. "Are we in America already?"

Jane was very sheepish upon hearing Tarzan's odd question. Perhaps she didn't explain to Tarzan that Titanic picked up more passengers at certain ports before continuing on to New York.

"We actually are not in America, Tarzan," she replied, adjusting the hat she wore to Archimedes' knighting. "You see, there are so many people that want to be on the Titanic that the crew decided to stop and pick up more passengers."

Tarzan was still confused at this, but didn't bother to continue bombarding Jane with question after question, for he knew that Jane didn't like to be asked one hundred questions. During the stop at Cherbourg, a woman from America came aboard named Margaret Brown. Everyone would call her "Molly," but history would later call her "The Unsinkable Molly Brown."

"So, I wasn't all day to wait for you sonny," Molly said as she came aboard the Titanic. "Here, do you think you can manage?"

She handed her suitcase to a porter who then proceeded to move on with the rest of her luggage to her first class stateroom. Along the way, she bumped into Jane and Tarzan, who were standing right in front of her.

"You seemed to look like you never saw anyone in your life," she beckoned to Tarzan, who was just standing there in confusion. "My son would do the same thing, you know."

"Oh, forgive us," chuckled Jane, nervously. "You'll have to excuse my husband, he spend his whole life outside of civilization."

"Hey, I've been outside of civilization for some time too," replied Molly. "I'm heading home to America to meet up with my guy. The name's Molly Brown, by the way."

"Delighted to meet you, Mrs. Brown," said Jane, curtseying to her. "I'm Jane Porter and this is my husband, Tarzan."

"Hello," replied Tarzan, who just stood there only to receive a side bump from Jane, when she saw that he was being impolite. "It's very nice to meet you."

Jane was slightly appalled by Tarzan's mannerisms, but Molly didn't seem to mind as she seemed to take a keen interest in Tarzan.

"We ought to get together for dinner one night in first class," replied Molly. "Have you ever done anything first class?"

"No, I never have," replied Tarzan.

"Well then, you are going to be in luck, sonny," she replied, excitedly. "Stop by my stateroom and I will put together something nice for you to wear. See you later."

Tarzan and Jane watched as Molly made her way to her stateroom in first class, while they made their way down to dinner with the rest of the second class passengers.

Meanwhile, Lady Waltham had her manservant, Hobbs, to spy on Jane and Tarzan as they made their way throughout the ship. The more Hobbs spent more time spying on them, the more he could learn about his target. Later that night, as Tarzan and Jane finished dinner, he returned to the stateroom to tell Lady Waltham about his findings.

"So, they met the famous Molly Brown," remarked Lady Waltham, as she prepared to leave for dinner in first class. "It's most likely that they would meet people outside of their assigned class."

"His hair is long, my mistress," said Hobbs, as he handed Lady Waltham her gray gloves. "It's most likely that he is indeed the savage wild man who killed Clayton."

"No matter where he is, he will continue to maintain that savagery that he grew up with in the jungle," said Lady Waltham. "But, when I am done with him, he will never do anything savage ever again."

Lady Waltham then pulled out a vile of poison from inside her purse that was a deep bluish color and bubbling.

"This poison represents the grief that I possessed for months after Clayton's death," said Lady Waltham, to no one in particular. "When I'm finished with Tarzan, this poison will travel through his body and with each drop of blood it meets, it will inject the sting of revenge into him."

She then placed the vile back into the purse and left the stateroom and her manservant behind. Until the moment was right, Hobbs would continue to spy on Jane and Tarzan and then, once the moment was right, she would launch her plan of revenge against Tarzan and Jane.

Meanwhile, by the next afternoon, Titanic was steaming west from the coast of Ireland after a brief stop in the town of Queenstown, with nothing ahead of it but the Atlantic Ocean. On the deck, the captain of Titanic, Captain Edward Smith, walked out to his first officer, William Murdoch who was standing next to the wheelhouse.

"Take her to sea, Mr. Murdoch," he ordered, smiling. "Let's stretch her legs."

"Yes, sir," replied Murdoch as he walked into the wheelhouse, where the ship's sixth officer, James Moody was standing next to a helmsman. "All ahead full, Mr. Moody."

"Very good, sir," said the young officer and together, the two officers requested that the engines be placed to half full and soon, the engines were increased to full ahead and Titanic, powered itself for its long journey across the Atlantic Ocean.

It seemed that everything was going along according to plan, but little did everyone aboard Titanic realize of the dangers that lay ahead and that 1,500 people would soon die in one of the worst maritime disasters in recorded history.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Lady Waltham continued to wait for the moment where she would lay her revenge on Tarzan. Of course, little did she realize of the horror that she would also endure as well…


	6. The Trouble With Corsets

Chapter 6

"The Trouble with Corsets"

As Titanic got farther and farther away from Europe and out towards the open sea, the excitement of travelling on the greatest ship ever built was starting to sink in to all who were on board, both passengers and crew alike. On the first full day out in the Atlantic Ocean, Jane, Tarzan and Archimedes went to a luncheon hosted by the head of the White Star Line, J. Bruce Ismay and his guests, Thomas Andrews, who oversaw the creation of Titanic and Molly Brown, who had met Jane and Tarzan the night before.

"She's the largest ship ever made by the hand in all history," said Ismay to all his guests. "And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates out."

"Well," chuckled Andrews, flattered by Ismay's remark. "I may have knocked her together, but it wasn't all my idea. It was your idea partly, Bruce."

"Indeed," remarked Ismay, taking a sip of wine. "It was partially my idea, too. Thank you for correcting me, Thomas."

Andrews smiled and nodded at his bosses' remark as the lunch was served to them.

"Well, we think you did a marvelous job on this beautiful ship," said Archimedes, cutting into a plate of steak. "It's nice to be going to America on a queen like this."

"I wouldn't exactly call her a queen, Archie," chuckled Molly. "It's more of an empress to you Europeans or a first lady to us Americans."

As they dined, the conversation then turned to Archimedes' impending doctorate at New York University. But, before they could discuss that, the guests were also surprised to be seeing Tarzan sit with them. Being a wild man, they wondered if he would act like a savage, but he didn't.

"Jane," said Andrews, looking at her. "Have you managed to teach your husband everything he needed to know about civilization? It sure seems that way."

Jane looked down for a moment to gather her thoughts and then, after a moment, she looked back towards the guests.

"Well, when we first met," she replied, adjusting the purple necktie on her yellow dress. "One of the first things we've done was to teach everything we knew about how men acted in the civilized world."

"There were times when…" began Tarzan, but Jane gave him a hard stare when it seemed like he would say something inappropriate. As far as Jane was concerned, all that mattered was Tarzan keeping himself under control in front of such a distinguished man like J. Bruce Ismay. Even if was wearing his late father's suit, Tarzan was still a wild man and nothing more.

"You'll have to excuse him, Mr. Ismay," giggled Jane, nervously. "One thing I forgot to teach him was what would be the perfect time and place to say certain words."

The table was silent for a moment and then the conversation now focused on Archimedes' honor in New York.

"Professor," said Andrews, looking over to him. "I understand you must be very excited about receiving this honor from New York University. We've all read your writings on the study of Gorillas."

"Has there been any that had interested you?" asked Archimedes, as he took another bite of meat. "I've written quite a few."

"I liked the one where you wrote about how Gorilla's mate," laughed Molly. "Forgive me for laughing, professor, but I find it a little humorous, if I do say so myself."

But, rather than feeling embarrassed, Archimedes chuckled slightly much to the surprise of Jane, who quietly gasped in shock. It seemed that her way of a civilized lunch had apparently gone out the window.

"Trust me, my dear Molly," laughed Archimedes. "I couldn't stop laughing when I was observing the actions that they were doing. So, to this end, I am not offended."

Suddenly, Jane began to feel a sudden thumping in her stomach and it caused her to groan in pain slightly. This alerted the guests greatly and they focused their attention on her, with looks of concerns on their faces.

"Dear lord, Miss Porter," gasped Ismay, rising to his feet. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," gasped Jane, breathing heavily. "I'm pregnant, so you may see me do this from time to time."

Jane rose to her feet as Tarzan and Archimedes led her away, leaving the concerned guests behind as they watched her being taken away.

"I know that feeling," said Molly, standing frozen. "When I was pregnant with my boys, I couldn't even wear corsets during my pregnancy."

"Do you think Miss Porter was wearing a corset?" asked Ismay. "I know it is not my place to say, but…"

But, he couldn't find the words to finish his sentence and could only watch along with the rest of the dining room as Tarzan and Archimedes led Jane back to the state room and helped her remove her dress as a doctor was brought in to examine her.

"Well, you are most likely experiencing typical side effects of the pregnancy, Miss Porter," said the doctor. "But, these will only be aggravated unless you agree to stop wearing corsets."

Jane was so shocked by this that she almost fainted in surprise and shocked at the fact that she could not wear a highly important part of her womanhood.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped, feeling embarrassed. "Is there any other way that could help me? It's important for women to wear such a thing."

The doctor was silent for a moment, but he could see that Jane was upset by what he had said and thought of a way to help her combat this issue.

"I have a way that could help you," he said looking over to a cabinet and pulled out what appeared to be a corset that dealt with pregnant women like Jane.

"What is it?" asked Archimedes. "Will it help Jane?"

"The trouble with the corset you wear Miss Porter," explained the doctor. "Is that it is not flexible and as your pregnancy develops, your corset will become compressed and cause you to not breathe. This kind of corset is loose fitting and it will remain that way unless you tighten it."

"We'll do what we need to do," said Jane, considering her actions. "There is a lot of events I will need to go to and I will need to be modest."

Seeing that Jane would agree, the doctor handed Jane the corset and she placed it on, carefully putting in the straps and once she was done, Jane could now breathe easier.

"Let's hope it helps you until the time is right," said Archimedes as he helped his daughter put her yellow dress back on.

Once Jane was dressed, they returned to the luncheon, with Jane feeling more comfortable with her new undergarment, which allowed her to breath easily.


	7. Planning Their Next Move

Chapter 7

"Planning Her Next Move"

While Jane was dealing with the consequences of wearing corsets while being pregnant, in a first class stateroom, Lady Waltham sat at her dresser preparing herself for first class dinner that evening while her manservant, Hobbs, was spying on Jane and her family. Next to her dresser sat a vile of what appeared to be poison and a syringe sticking out of it.

"Miss Porter nearly collapsed at the luncheon today," said Hobbs, bowing to his mistress. "She claims to be pregnant with Tarzan's child, milady. I don't know if that interests you at all."

"Of course, it interests me, Hobbs," snapped Lady Waltham, turning around with a quick jerk. "We need here for the plan to be carried out, a plan that is to make Tarzan suffer what I suffered when Clayton was killed."

She then rose to her feet and pulled the vile out from its holding place and looked at it very carefully, almost as if she had been waiting for it to form a depiction of her brother.

"You see this, Hobbs?" she asked sharply, putting the vile in his face. "This is the poison that will travel through Tarzan's body and render him useless."

"What are you planning to do, my lady?" replied Hobbs, still standing stiff. "Tell me, and I will carry out your orders."

After a moment, Lady Waltham put down the vile and looked back at her manservant. She knew very strongly that Hobbs was going to be key in executing her plan of revenge.

"Very well, Hobbs," she said, hissing like a snake. "Not tonight, but tomorrow on the day of the lord, I want you to capture Tarzan's father-in-law and his beloved wife and place them in a part of the ship where Tarzan won't find them so easily. And another thing, I want them to be alone if you will with no one else around. Perhaps the best way is to capture them when they return to the state room after mass."

"But, won't Tarzan accompany them?" suggested Hobbs, thinking his mistress had left out something important. "Anyone who is a Catholic should honor the lord on his day of worship."

Lady Waltham considered the matter for a moment, but then came to the realization that Tarzan had never been to a church service before. So, he would probably be doing something else while Jane and Archimedes would be honoring the lord.

"Tell me this, Hobbs," pondered Lady Waltham, walking towards her door. "Would you thinkthat a wild man like Tarzan, who was born and raised in the jungle by gorillas, would be baptized by a priest? He never was baptized to begin with, so God won't allow anyone to enter his house without being blessed with the Holy Spirit."

"I think you might be mistaken…" began Hobbs, but Lady Waltham interrupted him.

"I know how the way of being a Catholic works," she interrupted, pointing her cane at him. "I will create a distraction and then you move in and do what I ask you to do. Understand?"

Hobbs nodded nervously, breaking his stiff pose and it was at that moment, Lady Waltham then realized that she had made a mistake in her plan. She needed to get close to Tarzan, get to know him and her targets a little better. Then, she had gotten an idea.

"But wait, my manservant," she said, quickly turning back towards him. "Isn't tonight a formal dinner in first class?"

"Yes, according to the captain, it is," replied Hobbs. Shall you meet Tarzan tonight?"

"Yes, Hobbs," said Lady Waltham. "Tonight, I shall get to know my target without revealing my true intentions until the moment is right. Once I know his weaknesses, then we will make our move at the right time."

Unbeknownst to them however, Timon and Pumbaa had snuck out of the stateroom and were listening in on the conversation.

"This doesn't sound good, Pumba," whispered Timon, pulling himself away from the door. "We got to warn them somehow."

"They are going for a nice night of dinner and dancing," replied Pumbaa. "They are probably just making it up somehow."

"You call that making it up?" remarked Timon in disgust.

"Oh, come on, maybe its just for what humans call it, a play, or something," said Pumbaa, knowing that it was time to leave before anyone spotted them. "Now, should we be getting back to the stateroom before anyone sees us?"

So, they started off, but then both of them remembered Pumbaa's poor sense of direction and this stopped them both dead in their tracks.

"We should be getting back, Pumbaa," said Timon. "Except for one little thing…"

"What's that?" asked Pumbaa and the meerkat turned around and looked at Pumbaa right in the eyes.

"WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET BACK!" cried Timon and these caused the two animal friends to get into a panic and attempt to find their way back to the stateroom.

Meanwhile, Tarzan and Archimedes were waiting for Jane to finish dressing before making their way down to dinner. Tarzan was now wearing a tuxedo, provided to him by Molly Brown, who had stopped by to help Tarzan into the tuxedo.

"You shine like a new penny," she said to Tarzan, who was feeling slightly uncomfortable in the tuxedo. "Don't worry, its only for one night."

"I really appreciate it, Mrs. Brown," replied Tarzan, trying to breathe with the bow tie, which was making him uncomfortable.

Just then, Jane emerged wearing her blue dress that she had gotten from Dumont and had previously worn it to the wedding of Basuil and Naoh. Her choice of wardrobe didn't sit well with Molly, who was starting to question it slightly.

"Lovely dress, Jane," she said, questionably. "But, you don't happen to have anything more foo foo rah?"

Jane spun around to show off her dress to Molly and after a moment, she responded to her question.

"I save it for formal occasions such as this," replied Jane. "I wore it to a wedding in a jungle village recently."

"Jungle village, you say?" remarked Molly. "Then, tell me more about it at dinner, shall we?"

She bent her elbow to Archimedes who then clutched it with his elbow, despite being slightly hesitant about it.

"Care to escort a lady to dinner, Professor?" she chuckled.

"Don't mind if I do," replied Archimedes, as he led Molly to the dinner with Tarzan not too far behind, escorting Jane in the same way.

As they left, Lady Waltham and Hobbs were also on their way, eager to understand their targets a little better while at the same time, preparing themselves for the moment when they would strike against their targets.


	8. Dinner and Dancing in First Class

Chapter 8

"Dinner and Dancing in First Class"

After the short walk from their stateroom, Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes along with Molly Brown, arrived in the first class dining hall where all the first and second class passengers were gathered together for dinner followed by a night of dancing.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," said the doorman, who opened the door for them as the sounds of Blue Danube were heard throughout the dining hall. Tarzan was amazed by what he was seeing before him and was curious to know what was going on.

"Who are all these people, Jane?" he asked, carefully looking around.

"These are all first and second class passengers, Tarzan," she explained. "It's like the night of dinner and dancing we did during our honeymoon. But, there is more than just the two of us, love."

"Can you still dance our private dance with me, Jane?" added Tarzan, thinking of the game they did during their honeymoon, where Jane and Tarzan both stripped down to their jungle garments after a classic dance.

"No, not tonight," said Jane, trying to hide her embarrassment. "But, maybe when we get back to the stateroom, we can."

So, they all walked into the dining hall as Jane suddenly was recognizing several of the highly important passengers who were on board.

"What do you see, Jane?" asked Tarzan, confused by why his wife was acting this way. "Why do you seem excited?"

"These are people that I have heard of Tarzan," said Jane, excitedly. "People that I have always wanted to introduce you too."

Tarzan listened as Jane went about identifying the people that made her excited and eager to meet.

"You see," she began, pointing to an older couple that was in front of them. "That there is Isador and Ida Strauss, owners of a major department store in New York City."

"Like Dumont's trading post?" remarked Tarzan.

"Of course," laughed Jane, who was still looking around. "Much like Dumont's trading post…only far nicer and their items are unlike anything you have seen before. Then there is Benjamin Guggenheim with his mistress, while Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children.

Then, Jane pointed Tarzan in the direction of a slightly older man with black hair and a black moustache who was talking with Molly Brown and Archimedes.

"And do you see that man, Tarzan?" continued Jane, walking over towards him. "That is John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship. Let me introduce you to him."

Jane walked Tarzan over to him and the rich man turned to see them walking towards him and smiled in return, almost as if he knew Jane personally.

"Your father has been telling so much about you, Miss Porter," he said, bending down and kissing her gloved hand. "And especially you, my dear fellow."

He looked over at Tarzan, who didn't know what to say to him. However, Jane motioned him to say a few words to Astor.

"Hello," said Tarzan, nervously. "I'm Tarzan and this is my first time…"

"I know who you are, my boy," remarked Astor. "You are quite the jungle man according to Professor Porter, I might say. And you are certainly escorting a beautiful creature like Miss Porter, something a man like you is not quite used to."

He admired Jane and she thought that he was going to criticize her choice of wardrobe for this evening, but Astor did not and instead decided to lead the group over their table for dinner. Just then, Lady Waltham and Hobbs walked in and instead of sitting at the table with her targets, she and Hobbs sat at a table not that far from them where they could listen in without being interrupted.

"Shall we sit with them?" whispered Hobbs, only to receive a stare from his mistress.

"I was considering it, my loyal servant," replied Lady Waltham, evilly. "But, we might as well listen in and know them a little better without even introducing ourselves to them."

So, they listened in throughout the dinner and after a first course of Caesar salad; a second course of Italian wedding soup; a main course of Prime Rib and Classic Atlantic Salmon; and a desert of Death by Chocolate Cake, it was time for the dancing as Tarzan led Jane to the dance floor, while Archimedes did the same with Molly Brown.

"May I have this dance, Tarzan?" asked Jane, curtesying, as Tarzan smiled at his beautiful wife.

"Of course, Jane," replied Tarzan and they began to dance to the soft orchestral music that was being provided by the sounds of Titanic's string band. Tarzan was starting to become tempted by the fact that he would want to play that game that he and Jane invented the final night of their honeymoon.

However, as the first song ended, Tarzan removed his hair tie, releasing the loose fitting hair that he had kept tied back

"Tarzan," gasped Jane, her voice filled with shock. "What are you doing? Put your hair tie back on!"

"But, isn't how we…" replied Tarzan.

"No! Not here!" snapped Jane, but while she was disgusted by Tarzan's sudden behavior, Molly Brown and Archimedes, had found it quite amusing.

"Is he always like this, Archie?" remarked Molly, who thought Archimedes should be doing the same thing. "Removing clothes after a song?"

"They did it during their honeymoon," replied Archimedes. "But, you never know."

Just then, the leader of the string band winked to his bandmates and they began to play a lively tune as everyone began to dance at a rapid pace. Tarzan then began to swing his wife around as Jane's mood turned from disgust to excitement as the sounds of a classic English gig were heard.

"This is one of the fun dances, Tarzan," laughed Jane, seemingly forgetting that they were in a first class environment. Tarzan merely replied with a laugh and the two of them continued their dance as Lady Waltham and Hobbs watched from a nearby distance.

"Enjoy your fun while it lasts," hissed Lady Waltham, stirring her glass of wine. "For it will be the last time you will experience something like this when I am done with you."


	9. Feeling His Future

Chapter 9

"Feeling his Future"

After their brief formal dance in first class, Tarzan and Jane made their way back to the stateroom where they were going to do something that they had not done since their honeymoon, which was to undress in front of each other after each song that was played on a phonograph. Jane had been feeling comfortable with the new corset that she was wearing underneath her dress, but it was good at the same time that she discarded her nice clothes.

"We haven't done this since our honeymoon," remarked Tarzan, as they entered their stateroom.

"Indeed," replied Jane, putting a record on the phonograph. "I figured we might as well do this, before we welcome our child into the world."

Tarzan was not really familiar with genetics, but he had learn a little bit of what he was in for thanks to a talk with the professor on the voyage to England. But, as he and Jane were about to start their private dance, he suddenly got it in his head that Jane had gotten this way during one of their private nights.

"But, I can't help but wonder, Jane," he said, feeling uncertain. "You felt sick after we did one of these mating dances. Do you think we should not do this or something?"

"Tarzan, love, you should feel happy," said Jane, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I've always wanted to one day have a child to call our own. It's perfectly normal for couples to mate together and create children."

Tarzan was still uncertain about this, but all he wanted to do was to get rid of the tuxedo that he had been forced to wear. So, Jane started the music and for the first time since their honeymoon, they start to dance to this music and as the first song came to a close, Tarzan started the undressing by removing his spats while Jane removed her boots, throwing them over to the side of the stateroom.

When the next song played and passed, Tarzan removed his socks while Jane removed her stockings, leaving them in their bare feet. After the next song, Tarzan removed his jacket and tuxedo while Jane removed the dark blue top and peplum of her blue dress, revealing her new corset that she had been wearing. Then, the next song passed, then Tarzan removed his trousers leaving him in his longjohns, while Jane removed the light blue skirt of her blue dress, revealing her petticoat, which she later removed, revealing her white bloomers.

Once their undergarments were removed and discarded with the rest of their clothes, Tarzan and Jane just stood there in their jungle garments and for the first time, Tarzan got a good look at Jane's enlarged stomach.

"What is this, Jane?" he asked, startled at what he was seeing before him. "Why is your stomach so...?"

Jane giggled slightly and placed Tarzan's hand against her stomach, almost as if she wanted him to feel the child that was forming inside her.

"Do feel that Tarzan?" she said, lovingly. "That is our child, waiting for the moment it will come into the world for us to love and cherish forever."

Tarzan then fully realized that he was finally going to be the father of a child, a child that would one day succeed him as head of his gorilla family. Only this time, he hoped now that this child would have a much better chance of his parents watching him grow up. After all, his own parents were murdered at the hands of Sabor, the leopard and that he never got the chance to watch his parents react to it.

"I can see why you wanted to play our game," laughed Tarzan, as he continued to rub his wife's stomach, bearing the heir to his jungle throne.

Suddenly, they heard the door open and the sounds of Archimedes and Molly Brown were coming towards them. Realizing that their private time was over, Jane quickly threw the door shut while she and Tarzan got into their nightclothes. After a few moments, the door flew open and they emerged from the stateroom.

"I hope that I wasn't interrupting anything," said Archimedes, as Tarzan and Jane stood before him.

"You weren't interrupting anything, daddy," laughed Jane, walking past him to get a glass of water. "I just wanted Tarzan to feel your grandchild, that's all."

"Oh, yes," laughed Archimedes, removing his tie and jacket before sitting down in a chair. "My future grandchild, someone I can teach science to and play with. Think of the memories that will be made."

Jane could feel the sense of excitement the same way as her father as they continued to revel in the possibilities of what was to come. But first, they had to get to New York and witness Archimedes being recognized for his work in science.

Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa had continued to struggle to find their way back to the stateroom and with each time they tried to find their way, the more they would have to start at square one. By now, their search was starting to become hopeless.

"Let's face it, Timon," groaned Pumbaa, who was now beginning to feel desperate. "We might as well face the fact that we are doomed. Not even Hakuna Matata can get us out of this."

"You just going to give up that easily?" remarked Timon. "We will find Tarzan and Jane eventually, we just have to think like a human."

"How do we think like a human?" wondered Pumbaa, as they saw a man pushing a trolley of food towards them. This gave Timon an idea on how they could find their way.

"First," he said. "We got to pretend you are a dinner."

This made Pumbaa uncomfortable at what was being planned, but it would at least give them a chance at finding out a way to get back to Tarzan and Jane's stateroom.

A few hours later, the sun rose over the Atlantic and the last full day of Titanic's voyage was about to begin…


	10. Sunday April 14, 1912

Chapter 10

"Sunday April 14, 1912"

As the sun rose over the Atlantic Ocean, the Titanic continued to make its way inching closer and closer to New York and the United States. After their good night's sleep, Tarzan and Jane awoke as Jane put on her yellow dress while Tarzan was about to change into his father's suit, when he suddenly began to notice something.

"Jane," he said as he put on his tie. "Have you seen Timon and Pumbaa anywhere? We haven't seen them in several days."

"You know something, Tarzan," remarked Jane, as she finished putting on her purple necktie. "I haven't seen them since we left Cherbourg. Do you think something might have happened to them?"

At that moment, Tarzan's instincts began to kick in as he began to feel that Timon and Pumbaa were in mortal danger. He couldn't even begin to picture the torment his friends were going through, wherever they were.

"I have to find them," he said, running towards the door. "They could be in danger if I don't find them."

"But, Tarzan," cried Jane. "What about the mass in the dining room?"

But, Tarzan didn't respond and opened the door, before turning back towards Jane and Archimedes. He hated leaving them, but the safety of his animal friends had to come first.

"I'll be back soon," he said. "Timon and Pumbaa will be found before anyone else."

So, Jane sighed heavily as Tarzan raced down the hallway in an effort to find Timon and Pumbaa, wherever they were. Jane was upset that Tarzan wouldn't join them on the lord's day, but Archimedes had to set the record straight.

"Don't worry, he will be back," he said and a smile came to Jane's face. "We have to attend mass now."

So, they left for the dining hall, not realizing that at the same time, Lady Waltham had already arrived and was waiting for the moment to allow her manservant to make his move on them.

"Once they are alone," she instructed. "Then you make your move and bring Jane and the Professor to the location I have chosen."

"If they cause me any trouble, mistress?" said Hobbs, knowing that there could be a catch to the plan.

"Then kill them," replied Lady Waltham, brandishing the vile of poison in her purse. "The more I make Tarzan suffer, the better."

So, they waited and blended in with the congregation as Father Thomas Byles and Captain Smith led the mass. Jane and Archimedes were seated towards the front, while Waltham and her manservant sat in the back.

As the mass concluded, Jane and Archimedes left the dining hall as Waltham and her manservant went after them like an attack dog. Once his targets neared their stateroom, Hobbs positioned himself in an empty stateroom as he heard his targets coming towards him.

"Tarzan has been gone a long time, daddy," remarked Jane. "We'd better go and find him."

"It's just as well, my child," he replied, as they neared the stateroom. "Who knows what Tarzan might be getting himself into?"

Just as they were about to turn around, that was the signal for Hobbs to make his move and he quickly jumped out and roughly grabbed Jane and Archimedes and pulled them into the stateroom, shutting the door behind him. There wasn't even enough time for Jane to scream upon being caught as Hobbs quickly placed his hand on her mouth.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Archimedes as Hobbs threw him and Jane into chairs while Lady Waltham emerged from the shadows holding a gun.

"Oh, much, Professor," said Lady Waltham, icily, as she stepped towards them. "Perhaps you might not realize of the gravity that you find yourself in. You see, I happen to be the sister of someone who took you to Africa."

Archimedes' mind froze as he couldn't think of what Lady Waltham was talking about, but after a moment, both he and Jane looked up in horror as they realized who this woman was.

"Are you…?" gasped Jane, as Lady Waltham smacked Jane across the cheek and roughed her fingers through Jane's hair, undoing the elegant bun.

"Yes, I am the sister of the man who led you to Africa," replied Lady Waltham. "A man who was very close to me and soon who will be avenged."

"How?" barked Archimedes, as Hobbs finished tying him and Jane up. "What do you plan to do?"

"I plan to make your beloved ape man suffer the same suffering I had when Clayton was killed," explained Lady Waltham, brandishing her stick. "And you are just what I need to make him suffer."

As she spoke, Hobbs placed gags on Jane's mouth as well as Archimedes' mouth as well, silencing them as Lady Waltham spoke of her plan.

"You see," she continued. "For the first few months after Clayton's death, I had to endure the pain of burying my brother and dealing with the life of living without Clayton. Can you imagine the pain and suffering I had to endure? Did you?"

She pointed her stick at Jane and gave her a good whack across the face, causing some blood to form off the side of her head. Jane struggled to hold back tears as the pain of the whack started to set in.

"I didn't think so," scoffed Lady Waltham, as she continued to walk around the captive Professor and his daughter like a vulture to a carcass. "Well, Tarzan will feel what it is like to suffer the consequences of losing someone the same way as I did. When I get through with him, my brother can finally rest in peace. Until then, I hope you enjoy your accommodations, because when I am done with Tarzan, I will finish the both of you off."

Lady Waltham laughed evilly as the door closed, leaving Jane and Archimedes alone in the dark stateroom with nothing but each other's company. As the day progressed, the sun had already set and Tarzan was searching high and low for any signs of Timon and Pumbaa.

However, in the midst of searching for a meerkat and warthog, as well as attempting to establish revenge for the death of a brother, another looming threat was coming and this was one that was more powerful than either one combined…


	11. Tarzan Meets Lady Waltham

Chapter 11

"Tarzan Meets Waltham"

While Jane and Archimedes were being held prisoner in the dark stateroom by Hobbs and Lady Waltham, Tarzan had spent most of the day still looking for any signs of Timon and Pumbaa, who had been trying to find their way back to the stateroom after getting themselves lost. By now, it was already nightfall and Tarzan had been wanting to ask someone for help, but he was afraid that no one would believe what he was trying to say or do. Finally, he found himself back in second class where he had started and there he saw Lady Waltham standing in the center of the hallway, smirking with evil.

"Can you help me find Timon and Pumbaa?" he asked, slightly panicked. "They are a Meerkat and a Warthog."

"A meerkat and a warthog?" remarked Lady Waltham, chuckling evilly. "Why, those two should be the least of your worries, Tarzan."

Tarzan could tell that something was amiss and that this woman had something to do with it. Almost immediately, he was demanding to know what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, growing angry. "What have you done with them?"

"I didn't do anything Tarzan," replied Lady Waltham. "You see, there is a pair of people close to you that I put in mortal danger."

This sent a chill down Tarzan's spine, knowing that this woman had done something with Jane and Archimedes. Before anyone could breathe, Tarzan leapt and pushed Lady Waltham against a wall, snarling at her like a wild animal.

"Where are they?" he snarled, clutching the top of Lady Waltham's dress. "What have you done with them?"

"Go ahead, Tarzan," taunted Lady Waltham. "Why don't you show me your true colors once and for all? This is the way how you probably felt when you killed someone very close to me."

This sent yet another chill down Tarzan's spine when Lady Waltham mentioned that her brother was killed by him. In his mind, Tarzan never killed anyone other than Clayton, but that was all about to chance.

"I never killed anyone close to you," protested Tarzan, releasing his grip on Lady Waltham and backing away. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"An eye for an eye, Tarzan," replied Lady Waltham. "You did kill someone who was very close to me."

To prove what she was talking about, Lady Waltham pulled out her locket and show her picture of her and Clayton to Tarzan. Tarzan looked on in horror at what he was seeing and was now beginning to think back to the night that Clayton and his men invaded the jungle and resulted in him accidentally hanging himself while fighting with Tarzan in the trees.

"Clayton," he said quietly as Lady Waltham put the locket away. "You knew Clayton?"

"Yes, I knew Clayton," thundered Lady Waltham, pointing her stick at Tarzan. "He was my brother and you killed him."

Tarzan could not believe what he had heard and could only just stand there frozen in fear. In his mind, he thought that this woman was lying, but in reality, she lost a brother and she was looking for someone to make suffer for what happened.

"I didn't kill your brother," cried Tarzan, who now wanted to leave this situation. "It was an accident."

"Oh, come now, Tarzan," sneered Lady Waltham. "Jane and the Professor wouldn't have come to Africa alone now, would they? Well, they did and my brother was the one who led them there. I fully expected him to come back to England with them the same way as when he left, but when I learned he was killed, I knew that someone had to be responsible and that someone was you."

But Tarzan wasn't going to take this sitting down and knew that he had to find Jane and Archimedes and fast.

"Where is Jane and the Professor?" he asked, snarling and crawling over to Lady Waltham.

"They are with my manservant," laughed Lady Waltham. "In a dark stateroom, with nothing but the darkness that my brother had when he died at your hands. But, I doubt you will find them soon."

Tarzan was not going to listen anymore and at that moment, he began to give chase to find his wife and father-in-law. Lady Waltham then knew that it was time to unleash the poison that she had created upon Tarzan, so taking a long blowing stick, she placed the syringe into the stick and just as Tarzan was about to turn the corner, she fired the syringe into Tarzan's back as the poison was injected into him. Feeling the sting of the needle, Tarzan fell to the floor as Lady Waltham walked over to him, smiling evilly.

"What did you do to me?" groaned Tarzan, still feeling the pain of the needle. "Tell me!"

"Just a little extra way of making you suffer," she replied. "That is a poison that will kill you and the antidote to counter it is with Jane and the Professor who are being guarded by my manservant. Find it and them, and you shall live. Fail and you will die along with them."

Lady Waltham then let out an evil laugh as Tarzan merely tried to shrug off this taunting that Lady Waltham had imposed on him. He knew now that time was of the essence as he now had to not only find Timon and Pumbaa, but also Jane, Archimedes and the antidote to the poison that was now in his system.

However, at that moment, lookouts Frederick Fleet and Reginald Lee were up in the crow's nest and looking out for any signs of icebergs as the Titanic had received a warning about icebergs earlier in the day.

"God, it's bloody cold!" groaned Lee, as he and his partner tried to stay warm.

"You know, I can smell ice, you know, when it's near," replied Fleet, although his partner was refusing to believe what he was trying to say.

"Bollocks!" remarked Lee.

"But, I can all right?" said Fleet and just as he was about to say anything else, the two men saw a giant mass of ice out in the distance and the worst fears of everyone on board were realized as Titanic was inching closer and closer to its certain death…


	12. Iceberg Right Ahead!

Chapter 12

"Iceberg Right Ahead!"

Knowing now that a giant iceberg was staring right in front of them, Lookouts Fleet and Lee knew that they had to take evasive action and fast.

"Bugger me!" cried Fleet, as he began to ring the lookout bell loudly, catching the attention of First Officer Murdoch, who was on duty while Robert Hitchens, the helmsman was at the wheel. Still acting quickly, Fleet grabbed the telephone to reach the bridge.

"Pick up, you bastards!" he said, impatiently, trying to reach anyone.

At that moment, Sixth Officer James Moody was bringing in a cup of tea when he came to the bridge and heard the telephone ringing.

"Is there anyone there?" cried Fleet, the sound of urgency deep in his voice.

"Yes," replied Moody. "What do you see?"

"ICEBERG RIGHT AHEAD!" he shouted into the phone and at that moment, panic began to settle in on the ship.

Moody thanked Fleet and both he and Murdoch raced to the bridge and ordered Hitchens to turn hard to starboard and alert the engine room to go full astern. Chief Engineer Joseph Bell was just about to have soup for dinner when the bells for full astern began to ring.

"FULL ASTERN!" he bellowed and the engine room began to fall into a panic as the young men tried desperately to follow the request that the ship's officers had asked of them to do. One of the men, turned the wheel for the boiler rooms, telling them that they could no longer take any more coal.

"Shut all the dampers!" shouted lead stoker Fred Barrett to his crew. "Shut them!"

So, the men did as they were told and began to shut the dampers as the engines shut down and were re fired as the crews tried desperately to avoid the iceberg. Up in the crow's nest, Fleet and Lee were trying to see the ship avoid the iceberg, but were not seeing any progress.

"Why aren't they turning?" cried Fleet, while at the same time, First Officer Murdoch was also trying to get a sense of what was happening as well.

"Is it hard over?" he asked Moody, who was still in the bridge.

"It is," he replied. "Hard over!"

Murdoch watched as the ship got closer and closer to the iceberg, knowing that if the Titanic were to hit, the damage would be catastrophic.

"Come on, come on, come on, turn," Murdoch whispered to himself as he could see the ship starting to turn. "Yes."

But, his words came too late as a deckhand who was standing at the bow of the ship began to run away in panic.

"It's gonna hit!" he shouted and the majestic ship plowed into the side of the iceberg as a loud and a shudder was now being heard throughout the ship and Murdoch somehow knew that they were in serious trouble.

"Jesus Christ!" gasped Fleet and the vibrations only got louder as Hitchens could now feel the helm starting to shake violently.

At that moment, no one could see that the cold waters of the Atlantic were starting to creep in and fearing the worst, Murdoch order Hitchens to turn towards hard to port and then raced back into the bridge to start closing the watertight doors. As they moved away from the iceberg, Murdoch could see that ice had fallen on the ship and assumed the worst.

"Oh, my god," gasped Fleet, thinking that ship had missed the iceberg. "That was a close shave, wasn't it?"

"Smell ice, can you?" retorted Lee, grabbing his partner's uniform. "Bleeding Christ!"

Fleet could now see that his partner was right and he was wrong. A look of deep worry came onto his face and the same was also said for Murdoch who knew that they were in deep trouble.

"Note the time and enter it in the log," he ordered to Moody as Captain Smith, who had been asleep, quickly darted onto the bridge, wanting to know what was happening.

"What was that, Mr. Murdoch?' he said to his first officer.

"An iceberg, sir," answered Murdoch, frozen with fear. "I ran the engines full astern and pulled her hard to starboard, but it was too close. I tried to port round it, but she hit and…"

Murdoch's sentence was interrupted by Captain Smith who walked past him to inspect the damage to his ship.

"Close the watertight doors," he ordered.

"The doors are closed, sir," replied Murdoch nervously, as they walked to the side of the ship.

"All stop!" ordered Smith to Moody who then ordered the engines to be stopped.

As the sounds of clicking could be heard from the bridge, Smith and Murdoch looked at the ice that had fallen on the bow from the iceberg. Smith could now see that they needed to get people off of the ship.

"Find the carpenter," he said to Murdoch. "Get him to sound the ship."

"Yes, sir!" replied Murdoch and the first officer ran off to find the ship's carpenter. Smith took another long look at the ice, before looking back towards the bridge. In his mind, he had never experienced anything like this before, but this was something that he wasn't even prepare for.

Meanwhile, the shudder of Titanic hitting the iceberg was felt throughout the ship and many felt that it was merely a propeller being thrown off, but as they sat in the dark stateroom, Jane and Archimedes, knew that they were in serious trouble.

"Did you feel that, Jane?" whispered Archimedes, still trying to get loose from his bonds. "We've hit an iceberg."

A rush of panic began to go through Jane's veins and she too began to struggle with her bonds, while Hobbs watched with keen interest. Then, he rose to his feet and walked over towards them.

"You know, I realized now that I do believe that this ship may sink," he said, evilly. "I've been asked to give both of you this small token of our appreciation."

He then took his fists and punched both Archimedes and Jane in their stomachs, with Jane crying out in agony as Hobbs had also hit the baby as well.

"Compliments of Lady Elizabeth Waltham," he said as he walked out of the stateroom, shutting the door behind him, leaving Jane and Archimedes alone with Jane crying from the pain of the punch she had taken from Hobbs.

"Help us, Tarzan," she sobbed. "I beg you, please help us."

But, Tarzan was doing his best to try and find her and Archimedes. However, he was racing against the clock when he saw stewards going from door to door, ordering passengers to put on their life belts.

The clock was ticking and Tarzan knew that he needed to find his family and friends fast…


	13. Racing Against Time

Chapter 13

"Race Against Time"

The word about Titanic hitting the iceberg was now starting to spread throughout the ship's passengers and crew. Immediately after the iceberg collision, Captain Smith ordered all first class passengers to the main deck to be loaded into the lifeboats. However, Tarzan was racing against the clock trying to not only find Timon and Pumbaa, but also Jane, Archimedes and the antidote. Tarzan was just about to pass the kitchen, when he heard a loud noise and saw all the ships' culinary staff running out of the kitchen.

"Where have you two been?" demanded Tarzan as he raced into the kitchen. "Do you know how much trouble we are in now?"

"Trouble?" asked Pumbaa, worriedly. "What kind of trouble?"

"Don't you know trouble when you see one?" remarked Timon, looking at his friend. "The sudden bump, the crackling noises, the foul odor that I thought was coming from you?"

Pumbaa backed away in embarrassment as they saw the cooks starting to return and that gave them the signal to leave the kitchen.

"Run!" ordered Tarzan and they all took quick speed in getting back to the stateroom that Jane and Archimedes were in.

As they ran they passed through crowds of people trying to make their way towards the decks and the life boats. There were a few points during the stampede that Timon was almost crushed by the sea of people trying to get to safety.

Meanwhile, Lady Waltham and Hobbs were up on the decks waiting to get onto a lifeboat, feeling that they had finally cared out the revenge that she had so desired.

"What do you plan on doing, my lady?" asked Hobbs. "You aren't planning on having them suffer, aren't you?"

The aristocratic woman turned towards Hobbs and gave him an enormous glare of saying that she was going to let them suffer.

"I will let them suffer, Hobbs," snarled Lady Waltham, clutching her life belt. "Nothing would give me great pleasure in seeing the lord of the jungle and his family put themselves into a watery grave."

But, just as Lady Waltham was about to say another word, a crewmember pulled her towards a lifeboat and threw her inside, next to Molly Brown.

"Better hold on tight, sister," she cried. "Because its going to be a bumpy boat ride."

But, Waltham was not going to get off, because she felt that something wasn't right. She didn't want to leave her manservant behind and knew that he needed to escape along with her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" shouted Second Officer Charles Lightoller. "Get back in the boat, now!"

But, Waltham ignored the second officer and walked back over to Hobbs. It seemed that she was not getting off quite so easily and dug into the pocket of her dress and pulled out what appeared to be a pistol.

"You are not…" said Hobbs, seeing her pull out the pistol.

"I am, Hobbs," replied Lady Waltham. "I am not going to leave this ship until the final piece of revenge is carried out."

Meanwhile, Tarzan and his animal friends continued to try and find Jane and Archimedes as they travelled through the now empty corridors of first class. Suddenly, they heard faint voices coming from one of the staterooms and Tarzan could tell that he was in front of the room where Jane and Archimedes were being held.

"Jane! Professor!" he called, banging on the door. "Can you hear me?"

"Tarzan!" cried Jane, still struggling against her bonds. "We are in here! Get us out of here!"

Tarzan tried very hard to break down the door, but it was no use. Just then, he saw a fire axe and kicked down the glass containing it. However, he heard a death defying noise that made his heart jump.

"Tarzan, the water's coming in!" shouted Jane. "Hurry!"

"Hold on, Jane!" called Tarzan, clutching the axe tightly. "I'm going to try and break down the door with this axe!"

He took a strong and swift swing and quickly, the door was flung open and an overjoyed Jane and Archimedes were freed from their bonds as the ice cold waters came coming in at a high rank of speed. Just then, Tarzan saw the antidote that counteracted the poison and drank it.

"What happened, Tarzan?" asked Archimedes, seeing his son-in-law drinking the antidote. "What did that woman do to you?"

"I think he will tell you later," remarked Timon, already feeling cold from the ice water. "Right now, lets get out of here!"

So, they all started to make their way out of the room and for the next hour, they slowly tried to make their way out of the now flooded hallways. There was at one point, where they made it to D deck and managed to get up into the main staircase where many passengers were already heading on deck.

"Going somewhere?" called Lady Waltham, who was standing in the middle of the staircase, brandishing a pistol. "There is only one who is getting off of this ship alive and that is me!"

Lady Waltham then took a knife and sliced off the skirt of her dress as Jane looked away in horror, fearing for not the lives of her father and husband but also her baby.

"My brother didn't deserve to die in the manner that he did," cried Lady Waltham as she stepped forward towards them. "Now, he will be avenged by your deaths!"

"Run!" screamed Tarzan as they began to make their way out of the wrath of the vengeful sister of Clayton. Lady Waltham fired several shots admist the screams of other passengers and crew.

Finally, they managed to make it to the main dining room which was now flooded by the Atlantic Ocean. Tarzan and his friends desperately started to crawl through the flooded dining room and soon found themselves back into a flooded corridor.

"What do we do now?" cried Jane as the sounds of rushing water came roaring in and filling up the hallways. Tarzan was powerless in what to do next, but soon, they found another exit and started to make their way towards it, when suddenly a second gunshot was heard and the sounds of a loud scream were heard.

"Who is that?" cried Archimedes as they saw what appeared to be the body of Hobbs, supposedly shot dead by Lady Waltham with her pistol.

"It's the end of the road for you all!" said Lady Waltham, pointing the gun at them. "My brother can finally rest in peace while you all rot in hell!"

She then placed her finger on the trigger and was about to pull it when all of a sudden, a door trying to hold the water back gave way and Lady Waltham looked back and screamed in horror as the rushing water knocked her down and quickly drowning her. This gave Tarzan and the others the cue to run in fear, trying to escape the rushing waters. But, their efforts were futile as the waters came rushing behind them.

Lady Waltham was now dead, but the true fight for survival was about to begin…


	14. Death of Titanic

Chapter 14

"Death of Titanic"

At one point, it seemed like the lives of Jane, Tarzan, Archimedes and their animal friends, Timon and Pumbaa were about to be put to an end at the hands of Lady Waltham. But, now that she was dead, it was a matter of surviving the rushing waters of the Atlantic. Soon, they were all thrown into a gate that was blocking their way.

"Help us!" screamed Jane, clutching onto the bars and calling out for anyone to help them. "We need help!"

Just then, Tarzan looked down and saw the porter's keys under the water and swam down quickly to grab them.

"I got the keys, Jane!" gasped Tarzan, handing her them. "Take them and open the lock!"

Jane took the keys and tried her hardest to get them into the locks, but the rushing waters were making it nearly impossible. Finally, after a few moments, the gates opened and before the waters could fully drown them, Tarzan managed to lead them up to safety and open air. By the time that they managed to get on deck, the chaos was getting more and more out of hand.

"The lifeboats!" cried Archimedes. "They're gone!"

"What can we do?" asked Jane, her voice filled with fear.

"All we can do is get to the rear of the ship," ordered Tarzan, racing to find the quickest route to the stern of the ship, as the ship began to tilt even faster as the insides quickly filled with water.

The rest of the passengers and crew still on the ship were trying to get the other lifeboats unhitched from their places so that others can get in them. Tarzan and his friends struggled to get to the top, but the crowds and throngs of people made it practically impossible.

As they walked to the top, they saw a group of passengers and the priest from the morning mass leading them in the 24th psalm.

"Yea, though I walk, through the valley and the shadow of death," he said, but Tarzan and the others were not in the mood to stop for prayer.

"You want to walk a little faster through that valley there?" said a voice and soon, they all made their way to the stern as the ship was nearing closer and closer to being high up in the air.

"Hold on!" cried Tarzan, as he pulled Jane up onto the railings, but Archimedes suddenly lost his balance as Jane screamed while Archimedes quickly grabbed onto her boot.

"Daddy, hang on!" screamed Jane, as Archimedes was now hanging for his life. It seemed at that moment his life was beginning to flash right before his eyes and knew that it was nearing the end of his time on earth.

"Jane, dear," he gasped, realizing that he was now starting to lose his grip on her boot. "I want you to know that I have always loved you as a daughter. I have watched you grow up into the beautiful woman that you are."

"No, daddy," begged Jane, tears forming in her eyes. "Just try to hang on! Pull yourself up!"

But, Archimedes knew that either way that this was the end and as the lights of the Titanic went out, he was already quietly saying the "Our father."

"Professor!" cried Tarzan, reaching down to grab him by his shirt. "Let me help you, please!"

Realizing that he indeed had a chance after all, Archimedes let go of Jane's boot and allowed Tarzan to pull him up on to the other side. Suddenly, the ship began to lean back and snap in half as the front of the ship broke off and headed down in the Atlantic.

Then, all of a sudden, the ship began to rise again and this time, it stood straight up towards the sky and as a result, Tarzan lost his grip on Archimedes and this time, he was clutching on to the skirt of Jane's dress and not her boots. The weight of her father was dragging Jane down towards the icy waters and Tarzan was left with a difficult choice: either save Jane and lose Archimedes or save Archimedes and risk losing Jane.

"I can't hold on much longer," cried Archimedes, as he heard rips from Jane's dress. Knowing that this was indeed the end, he looked back up to Jane and Tarzan.

"I'll give my love to your mother then, shall I?" said Archimedes and with that, he lost his grip and with Jane screaming loudly, Archimedes fell onto a crow's nest pole very hard and into the icy cold waters below.

But before Jane could have a chance to scream for her father, they began to feel the suction of the ship pulling them down towards the water. Tarzan quickly pulled Jane onto the other side and prepared himself for what was to come.

"The ship is going to suck us down," he said. "Take a deep breath when I say and do not let go of my hand!"

Jane nodded nervously as they saw the waters getting closer and closer to them.

"We're going to make it through this, Jane!" cried Tarzan,, clutching her gloved hand tightly. "Trust me!"

"I trust you!" cried Jane and soon, they were going to hit the water.

"READY," shouted Tarzan. "READY…NOW!"

So, they took a deep breath and the ship finally went completely down in the water as Jane and Tarzan released their grip on the bars and quickly swam up to the surface where the chaos of trying to stay alive in freezing cold water was now the next option.

"Tarzan!" screamed Jane, upon seeing that he had not come back up with her. "Where are you?!"

There was a moment where Jane feared that Tarzan was also killed in the sinking, but just then, Jane felt a bump and saw her husband swimming for his safety.

"We need to find something and fast," said Tarzan hastily and soon they came across a broken piece of a bed and it was big enough for the both of them to get on.

"We'll be all right now," shivered Tarzan, soaking wet from the icy waters. "We'll be all right now."

Just then, they heard the whistle coming from Titanic's Chief Officer, Henry Wilde, who was trying to get the other boats to come back and help them.

"The boats are coming back for us, Jane," said Tarzan. "They had to row away from the suction, but they will come back."

Meanwhile, a short distance away, lifeboat six, headed by the helmsman, Robert Hitchens, was nearby with some of the passengers, including Molly Brown, wanting to go back and help them.

"You don't understand," said Hitchens, sitting at the bow with a blanket over him. "If we go back, they'll swamp the boat and they'll pull us right down, I'm telling you."

"Knock it off," said Molly Brown, icily, rising to her feet. "You're scaring me. Come on girls, grab an oar, let's go."

"Are you out of your mind?" cried Hitchens. "We're in the middle of the North Atlantic! Now, do you people want to live or do you want to die?!"

Molly Brown was speechless from what she had heard and decided to finally confront Hitchens about this matter.

"I don't undertstand a one of you," she said to his face. "What's the matter with you? Its your men out there! There's plenty of room for more."

"And there will be one less on this boat," replied Hitchens, icily. "If you don't shut that hole in your face!"

Still fuming with anger, Molly did as she was told and everyone on boat six stayed silent, knowing that they could end up suffering the same punishment.

It seemed like no lifeboat would return, but one of Titanic's officers was not going to let that happen..


	15. In the Cold Atlantic Waters

Chapter 15

"In the Cold Atlantic Waters"

As many of the not-so-full empty lifeboats of Titanic sat a short distance away from where the ship had gone down, two of the lifeboats had come together by order of Titanic's fifth officer, Harold Lowe, who knew that he needed to go back and search for survivors.

"Now bring your oars over there," he ordered in his Welsh accent to the crew members. "And tie these two boats together as well."

Many of the lifeboats were full of women and children who were already freezing cold from the artic Atlantic air that was already consuming them. Others were worried for those who were still in the water and some could not bear listening to the screams and started either crying or praying for them.

"Now make sure that's tied up nice and tight," said Lowe, who looked back to the noises before turning back to the crew. "Right, listen to me, men, we have to go back. I want to transfer all the women from this boat into that boat as quick as you can, please. Get some space in there and move forward and out."

As the hours went by, the sounds of people screaming for help were starting to die down and both Jane and Tarzan laid on the piece of debris that was keeping them alive. By now, they were starting to succumb to the cold air that had been on them for some time. Jane was even sadder of the fact that Archimedes, the only parent she had ever known, was dead.

The sight of seeing him fall to his death before the ship sank was something that was stuck in neutral and that she couldn't get it out of her head. All she wanted at that moment was to die and be with her father in heaven, however Tarzan was refusing to let that happen

"I love you, Tarzan," she said, shivering and thinking that this was the end. However, Tarzan refused to let her say such a thing.

"Don't you do that, don't say your good-byes," pleaded Tarzan, also shivering from the freezing cold. "Not yet, do you understand me? We are going to get out of this, we are going to have our child."

"I'm so cold," cried Jane, trying to be warm, but couldn't.

"Listen, Jane," said Tarzan, trying to use whatever strength he had to survive. "We're going to get out of here, we're going to go on and we're going to make lots of babies, and we're going to watch them grow. We're going to die old... as old people warm in our bed, not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me? It's not what your father would have wanted."

Although she could understand what Tarzan was trying to say, Jane still felt that all hope was indeed lost. Her wet yellow dress stuck on her and if she and Tarzan weren't rescued soon, it would be all over for them.

"Tarzan, I can't feel my body," she groaned, trying to move her body.

"Meeting you, Jane," continued Tarzan, grabbing her gloved hand and clutching it tightly. "Was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Jane. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor. Promise me you'll survive along with me. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Jane, and never let go of that promise. I can never live without you and I know you can't live without me."

This made Jane feel better slightly and despite the cold that was consuming her, she was not going to die, not right here, not right now. Tarzan was right, she needed to have this child, they needed to have this child. But, she began to silently pray, for anyone, anyone to rescue them from this hell they were now living in.

Meanwhile, Fifth officer Lowe and several crew members were in a lifeboat looking for any signs of survivors. Out of all the lifeboats, only his had come back to rescue anyone. He used a flashlight to find anyone who would be still alive.

"Oars!" he shouted and the men using the oars lifted them out of the water as they came among the frozen passengers. "Do you see any moving?"

"No, sir," said a crewman. "None are moving sir."

"Check them!" ordered Lowe. "Bring that oar over there."

They soon got to the field of death and it appeared that their worst fears had been realized as the passengers they found were all frozen to death.

"These are dead, sir," said another crew member, picking up one of the frozen passengers.

"Give way, ahead easy," said Lowe, as they moved carefully among the deceased passengers. "Careful with your oars, don't hit them."

Lowe then looked out to the horizon and began to call out to anyone who could hear his voice. In his mind, he hoped that someone was still alive.

"Is there anyone alive out there?" he shouted. "Can anyone hear me? Is there anyone alive out there?"

Lowe then looked back down and saw a frozen woman and her baby, which made him feel like more could have been done.

"We waited too long," he said to himself, mournfully, but turned back to what he had to do. "Well keep checking them, keep looking!"

So, Lowe continued to call out for survivors and then all of a sudden, he heard the sounds of moans a short distance away and saw what appeared to be two animals floating on an upside down bathtub.

"Hurry, bring them on!" he called and his flashlight revealed the animals to be Timon and Pumbaa, who had been separated from Jane, Tarzan and Archimedes in the chaos prior to the sinking. "Get a blanket on them! Wrap them up!"

Both Timon and Pumbaa sighed with relief despite the circumstances that they were in at the moment. However, they feared the worst as they thought that Jane and Tarzan were dead along with the professor. But just at that moment, Tarzan and Jane were starting to succumb to the effects of hypothermia when Jane faintly saw the lifeboat and knew that if there was any hope of her and Tarzan being save from certain death, she had to do something.

Bravely going into the water, she weakly swam over to the body of Chief Officer Wilde, who had succumbed to the cold along with most of the passengers and crew and pulled the whistle out of his mouth, blowing it loudly to attract the attention of the lifeboat. Hearing the whistle, Lowe ordered his men to turn towards the area where the sound was coming from.

"Come about!" he shouted and soon, the lifeboat came towards Jane and Tarzan, who were quickly brought aboard and were saved from the hell that could have killed them.

But, despite being rescued along with Timon and Pumbaa, there was now the very difficult task of moving on without Archimedes. Just after they were picked up, however, Lowe spotted another victim that was still breathing but the life was quickly fading. The crewmen quickly brought the victim aboard, but it was already too late as he quickly died right there on the boat.

When Jane looked back to see who the person was, she began to cry silently to herself as it was revealed that the person who was rescued but died on that boat was none other than her father, Archimedes Q. Porter…


	16. Returning Home to Africa

Chapter 16

"Returning Home to Africa"

In the days following the sinking of the Titanic, Jane, Tarzan and their animal friends were brought aboard the Carpathia and eventually made it to New York. However instead of going to New York University to witness Archimedes receive his honorary degree for his studies on gorillas, they were in New York to pick out a casket for Archimedes before they would return to Africa, where they all belonged. After selecting a casket, they were brought back to Africa aboard a steamship that Dumont had sent for them. Jane spent the entire time with her father's casket, alone in the dark stateroom that his casket rested on.

Even worse for Jane was that upon arrival in New York, it was discovered by the doctors aboard the Carpathia that the child she and Tarzan had longed to have was discovered to have died from a combination of the cold air and when Hobbs punched her in the stomach.

"I don't understand it, Tarzan," said Jane, trying to not cry as she stared at her father's casket. "This was supposed to be the greatest adventure we have had in our lives: a chance to witness daddy being rewarded again, a chance for you to visit America for the first time and the chance of watching our child being born."

Tarzan walked over and sat down next to his wife, placing his hand on her back. This was a great tragedy for him as well. Tarzan had lost a father-in-law and a son, an heir to become the leader of his gorilla family.

"I know how you feel, Jane," sighed Tarzan, looking over towards her. "We didn't ask for this, but it happened. It's like your father once said to me, God sometimes works in mysterious ways. Besides, he wouldn't want us to be sad. We should remember all the good times we had with him."

"You're right, Tarzan," cried Jane, sniffling. "It's just that it wasn't fair to lose him, the way we did."

Jane then turned and buried herself in Tarzan's chest, sobbing and once again losing control of herself. Even Tarzan felt a tear trickle down his face as he looked at the casket that contained the body of the man who helped introduce him to the outside world. If it hadn't been for him and Jane, Tarzan would never have known who he was and why he was meant to be.

"I feel the same way, Jane," said Tarzan, rubbing his hand down her neck. "I've dealt with death many times, but nothing like this. If it hadn't been for Lady Waltham…"

Tarzan wanted to unleash some of his anger right then and there, but he couldn't. In his mind, nothing he could do would bring Archimedes back from the dead. He was gone and that he and Jane had to move on from this tragedy. However, if there was one person to blame for this tragedy, it was Lady Waltham, for it was her interference and desire for revenge that had led up to this dark moment.

When they arrived back in Africa the following morning, several of the men from the Wazari tribe picked up the coffin and Tarzan and Jane led them to the site where Kerchak was buried. All of their human and animal friends watched as Archimedes' casket arrived at the gravesite as Keewazi stepped forward and looked to all who were gathered.

"My friends," he said to the small crowd of people gathered. "Life is made up of meetings and partings. We come into this world to fulfill a purpose bestowed upon us by our gods. Archimedes Q. Porter was a man who had fulfilled a purpose of his own creation. He came to the jungle with the purpose of befriending the creatures who live in this jungle and to the people of our tribe. Now that his purpose and journey has been completed, we all look forward to the day where we all one day be reunited with him in the heavenly paradise that God has created for us all."

All the animals and humans watched as the Wazari soldiers lowered the casket into the ground, before a tombstone that read:

ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER

SCIENTIST, FATHER AND FRIEND TO ALL CREATURES

BORN: JUNE 20, 1857

DIED: APRIL 15, 1912

As the funeral came to an end, only Jane stood at the casket alone and as the sun began to set, she knelt down, planted some flowers and then silently began to pray the "Our Father," a prayer that her father had taught her when she was a child.

"Daddy, if you could hear me now," she said to herself, after she prayed. "I want you to know that I will always be thinking of you and watching for you to one day return to me when my own time has come to an end. I wouldn't be the woman that I am if it weren't for you and I thank you for all you have done for me. Please watch over our child for me as well and teach him all that you have taught me. I love you very much from the bottom of my heart and I hope that we will see each other one day in the heavenly paradise our father created. May God bless you."

So, Jane did a sign of the cross and slowly walked away from the fresh gravesite of her father, who was now resting peacefully in the arms of the lord along with those who died aboard the Titanic.

Then, two years after Archimedes' death, Jane had begun to feel sick again and Tarzan had brought her down to the trading post where a doctor examined her.

"I have some good news for you," he said as Tarzan and Jane listened to what he had to say. "You are going to have a child."

At that moment, Jane began to break down crying in happiness for she knew that Archimedes was truly watching over her and in her mind, this was a gift from him to her.

However, unbeknownst to them, in the streets of Sarajevo, a young man and his friends were about to carry out an assassination, an assassination that would bring the world to war and dark clouds to the jungles of Africa…

TO BE CONTINUED…MARCH 2015.


End file.
